A buffer provides a region of storage used to temporarily hold data during transmission from one location to the next. For example, buffers are used when moving data among hardware and/or processes within a computer system. A buffer is utilized when there is a mismatch in transmission and consumption rates between a transmitting entity and a receiving entity. A buffer provides temporary storage so that the transmitting entity can send data without concern for the rate at which the receiving entity is able to accept the transmitted data. The receiving entity is thus able to access data from the transmitting entity that is stored in the buffer according to the receiving entity's access and processing abilities.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.